


The Body Is His Book

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a response to the First Line Drabble competition that swept through LJ some time ago. I wrote a drabble on switchknife's LJ based on one of the first lines of one of her works. The line I chose was "The body is his book."  References to torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body Is His Book

The body is his book. Lucius can always tell the lies it conceals, and this one should be no different, pale, sallow, spread out over the table like parchment. Black eyes like ink. He touches the warm flesh, lightly running his fingertips over one jutting hip. This body should have held no lies from him. This body should have known better. Its traitorous heart intrigues him.

He can control every last muscle, can do things with Imperius that even the Dark Lord might fear. It only takes the slightest effort to keep this body quiescent. He wonders where the treachery is written; the soles of the feet, the tender scalp, the delicate webbing between fingers.

This body is a mystery he will illuminate. He will have to sink deep to bring out the hidden letters, the dark morass of perfidy, the black word of betrayal that sprouted through the flesh.


End file.
